lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Wrath of the Underking arc
The Wrath of the Underking is a major RP arc of Lookout II created by TheGreatKuzon!. It began in September 2016 but was done over the course of a few months. It has influences in medieval folklore, historical legends, and elements of fantasy. In centuries long past, the Vulture School's ways of the martial and dark arts were forbidden by much of the universe and was forced underground, where it eventually fell to ruin. It is believed King Ot'enmet (known as 'the Underking'), its last great but crazed leader, has been revived by the school's only remaining order, Order Blackblood, as a powerful cyborg, with intentions to take over space with their dark ways of magic. Basis Several thousand years ago, as magic and martial arts became popular across the universe, dark types began to take form, many into their own schools based off animals. The School of the Vulture was a major one. Connections with forms of dark energy, magic, and marital arts (and hostility by its members towards society) led to its practices or even mentioning it being forbidden. It became something of an underground cult. Nearly every planet had a chapter on it, in temples. However, over the centuries, it slowly faded away and was forgotten about, as different orders of the school fought each other and dissipated. The only order to survive was Order Blackblood, which most assumed was just remnants with no real power, unity or leadership. The last leader of the school was Ot'enmet, King of Planet Wydad. In history scrolls, it is written that he was crazed, mad, and very powerful. Something of a genius. His methods of dark magic were impeccable. The order's main temple, the Black Sepulcher, was in a city known as Qui'loto. Before he died, he had his soul sealed into a magic orb guarded by Order Blackblood. For the next dozen centuries, they would work to build a cybernetic body for it to be put in, per his orders. It was soon complete, and the Underking was born. An extremely powerful and durable cyborg body powered by the soul of Ot'enmet. With this, they could achieve their goals of ultimately spreading black magic throughout the universe, and binding everyone to their will. The Underking absorbs energy into the Cauldron of Mist, which converts it to dark magic and spreads it across the universe in the form of a subtle black mist--an event known as the Beckoning. The Order was able to raise its former temples from every planet it was on across the universe, and use them as regional power sources using the mist to absorb energy/stamina and suck the planet's lifeforce, all going to preparing the Underking for his release. Arc Part I 10 September 1503 ~ Only weeks after the Neo Lookout Crew first visited Planet Nokai to see Yogi Lokenath Rishi, the Great Empire elected a new Emperor Torhnir Otanyu, and several major political events, events began to transpire on Earth and other planets scattered across the cosmos as large pyramids rose from the ground randomly, emitting a stamina-sapping energy and sapping planet lifeforces. Zion X, Kazion, Azazel, and Shirazu Strider all immediately take notice one morning, tracing the source to a pyramid in the desert near Fortuneteller Baba's. Earth military official Ezra Lorn is contacted by Yzyntul Oi, a scholar and chief magistrate from Planet Horoh, urgently requesting NLC attention there immediately. The NLC go to Nokai to pick up Gaven. Oi tells NLC he suspects the random temples were once chapters of the Vulture School. Order Blackblood, the last surviving, revived chapters and are sucking the lifeforce out of the planets they are on, to revive ancient King Ot'enmet (the 'Underking'). He may now be a cyborg, powered by a lexicon. The NLC follow him to a planet not far away, hidden behind a giant moon, known as Planet X89. Shows them Qui'loto, a massive ancient tech-rich city that allegedly appeared only days ago, and a massive skyfactory. Oi requests that the NLC investigate the factory to find any clues about the entire situation. The NLC enter the massive black skyfactory through round vaccum ducts. The entire ship is full of massive empty open-air factories and rooms, with a silent and eerie feel to them. Lying around are large wrecked machines, cogs, wires, and other rusty contraptions. They search around dispersed for nearly an hour, before Kazion hears something 'roaring'. A massive robotic fist tears through a wall and crushes him into it, sending him through several. He alerts Gaven, who doesn't understand until a massive robotic foot comes through the ceiling and crushes him. They both alert Zion, who doesn't receive it until he experiences the full thing, which throws him across the ship, just happening to land where Kazion and Gaven are. They suspect the massive robot to be the Underking. Suddenly it punches through at them, but Gaven grabs a wire and pulls it, pulling the entire robot out of the ceiling, and begins fighting them. It is a rough fight, until the robot spins into a giant sonic-like ball and zips at Zion, who punches it with a Dragon Fist, exploding it into pieces and leaving a glowing lexicon. They collect the lexicon and leave the factory, headed back to Horoh with the information. A holographic message of Oi tells Gaven, Zion, and Kazion that his lab had been relocated to Planet Earth, in an abandoned East City factory, where he now has a research group, elite 'mages of all kinds'. The NLC arrive there, lexicon in hand, and give it to him, who says he will examine it. Meanwhile, Oi needs one of them to go to Planet Namek (Village Dun'kai) to pick up 'Halorus Magnus' book of magic, and capture a photo of the pyramid temple located on Namek and on 3 other planets (Nerk, Shi'Duff, Nokai) using a page with a magical eye image in the book, and send them to Oi. Azazel and Shirazu would stay and help research with Oi. They arrive on Namek and enter the library of Dun'kai, where they see strange-looking armored men eyeing them mysteriously, as they obtain the 500-lb Halorus Magnus. They then follow the strange energy again, finding Planet Namek's pyramid, and snap a magical photo of it after saying a chant. After this, the crew appeared on Planet Nokai. Immediately, Gaven went to the Yogi and asked about a pyramid that may have popped up. He concurred, bringing them all to a hilltop where they saw it and tons of monks and mages around it. They already knew of the stamina absorption and had magic walls set up to block it. The crew had the book ready and went beyond the wall, quickly taking several shots of the pyramid. Moments later, large numbers of armored guards and mercenaries begin landing on the planet, bypassing security, and heading straight for the pyramid. They arrive, making a scene and threatening the crew to hand over the Halorus Magnus. After they refuse, they turn hostile and engage in combat, with all the surrounding students and monks aiding the crew. After a long incursion, Larane and Seika land and save them in a dire situation. The book gets into the guards' hands but taken out constantly. However, when Kazion gets it but is put into a bind, the book is taken onto a guard helicopter which flies off of the planet and escapes. The remaining guards escape or are killed. Now they have to go back to Earth to inform Oi. Larane wants to go too. The Yogi says the ships were headed towards the 'lair of serpents'. Meanwhile, on Earth, Azazel and Shirazu are helping do small tasks for Oi, who suddenly informs them he must be gone for a while, to go 'exchange information with another fellow', and for the two to protect the lab. They do. Minutes after Oi leaves, guard ships begin landing on Earth, dispersing throughout the planet to every city, searching for Oi. They make it to East City and find the lab, breaking in and exchanging blows with Aza and Shirazu as a Guard Captain tries to steal Oi's magic items and get away. ''11 September 1503 ''~ Gaven, Kazion, Zion, and Larane appeared on the Lookout, early in the morning on Earth, before making their way to East City. Larane had never been to Earth, so its air and gravity were new to her, and she had to adjust. Upon landing in the city, it was found to be empty and void of life. Gaven was nearly struck by a shuriken moments later, which alerted them of a presence, then many more. Looking for it, they found armored guards to be atop every rooftop, looking down on them--they immediately strike, engaging a massive fight in the city streets. Meanwhile, Azazel and Shirazu restrain the Captain with an electromagnetic field, but he telepathically sends the stolen materials to another guard, who flies off with it, with others. Azazel pursues him, followed by Gaven, Larane, Kaz, and Zion when he zips past them. The guards disperse in directions, and they each follow. Oi returns from his absence, to find the destruction. He telepathically tells everyone he will stay on the moon to be safe and avoid attracting attention to another planet. All four guards make their way to Supreme City, where the NLC close them in. Just then, Varvika (fusion of Aika and Varvi) makes her debut. Without time to meet, suddenly hundreds of guards appear, having been alerted across the planet. They all emit stamina-absorbing light, which spreads across the whole planet's atmosphere. Torin drives in in his flying sports car and gives everyone Yoku beans, which gives stamina and energy that can't be absorbed, then flies off. Shortly after, all the guards are cleared and planet Mars ends up destroyed from the finisher. Azazel obtains the stolen materials again. Everyone heads for the moon, after meeting Varvika, to confront Oi about the situation. He said the Yogi was likely correct about the guards heading in the direction of the lair of serpents, home to Merkel Lars, the King of Serpents. He recommended the NLC to read some magic books and train for a short break before heading to the planet, as he knows of Lars's strength and methods. Part II TBA Gallery Oi.jpg|Yzyntul Oi leads the NLC for much of the arc, claiming to know all the information Underking4.jpg|City of Qui'loto, which randomly appeared days prior Quiloto.jpg|a Vulture School temple Blackblood.png|Order Blackblood, last remaining Vulture School branch Underking5.png|Is it...the Underking? Underking6.jpeg|Qui'loto: Destroyed BeastOfBurden6.jpg|First Beast (Hydra) BeastOfBurden4.jpg|Second Beast (Worm) BeastOfBurden3.jpg|Third Beast (Vulture) Antiforce.png|The Three Keys unlocked the Antiforce, which translates the lexicon with contains knowledge to how the Underking works Lexicon.png|The lexicon within the Underking Underking7.jpg|the armored soldiers (Blackblood cronies) that followed the NLC SerpentKing.jpg|Merkel Lars, the King of Serpents Underking8.jpg Underking9.jpg|The Serpent's Lair Underking10.jpg| Category:Arcs Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play